My Boyfriend is a Gumiho!
by BelleoftheBoulevard16
Summary: "Ichigo! Should I wear the brown one?" He nodded, "Yes! It looks like cow! Oh, wait! This! It looks like pig! No, no! The yellow one! It looks like chicken!" she sighed, "I'll wear green. You might develop an appetite for me if I chose one of those." AU.


A/N: I know that you guys might get frustrated with me because I've got other stories yet to finish but I really, really wanna write this fic so bad. This is based from the Korean Drama 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho'. The drama is really cute and I think that the main characters fit them well. Although, I'll be switching Rukia and Ichigo's role**. I'm not sure if there are male gumiho in legends but this is fiction so, I won't bother myself anymore.** Also, I might make some changes so to those who may have watched the drama already, don't be pissed. I hope you guys enjoy this and be patient with your overly-lazy author aka ME! XD

_*Gumiho/kumiho-literally 'nine tailed fox' is a creature that appears in the oral tales and legends of Korea and are akin to European faeries. According to those tales, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a kumiho, like its Japanese and Chinese counterparts (the kitsune and the huli jing). It can freely transform, among other things. There are numerous tales in which the kumiho appears._

**Once again, I'm not sure if there are male gumiho in legends but this is fiction so, I won't bother myself anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Bleach and I DEFINITELY don't own 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho'. *rolls eyes***

* * *

><p>Aww man. College really is tiresome. If it wasn't for my dream to be a well-known actress, I would've quit sooooo long ago. I mean, come on! My dad practically owns Japan! Our wealth is almost half of America! I groaned again. I haven't slept well for the past three days straight and my back hurts so bad. I really need a major massage and I swear I look like shit all day and I walk like a living-dead. Good thing Ashido haven't seen me lately. It would be a major di-sas-ter! I just want to go home straight after this and eat lots of sweets, then I'll confine myself on my Chappy-themed bed. Oh, the joy!<p>

YOSH! I'll make sure that I'll be getting plenty and plenty of sleep this weekend! And I will watch Chappy while eating all types of confectionery!

I grinned like a child and made my way to the front gate, not really paying attention when I was cut off my thoughts.

"Rukia!"

That voice! I know that all too well!

I looked forward and my eyes grew wide at the view in front of me. There, an orange-haired and amber-eyed man-no-gumiho, dressed in white tee-shirt and white pants, waving at me with an innocent smile as if what he was doing is the most natural thing in the whole wide world!

What the hell is he doing here?

I scratched a random itch in my ear and cursed before I immediately put my phone behind my ears and began to pseudo-talk and turned to my left. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I'm on my way now. Bye." I flipped my phone shut and looked back and when I saw him firmly in place, I ran with the last ounce of my energy.

I know that I'm overly-fatigue but I don't care! I don't have time for him and need to get away from him. Fast. I thought of my dreams earlier and that fueled me to get away from him!

I looked back once again and freaked out when he was gone from where he was standing before. I shook my head and decided to ignore it and I could've sworn that my soul jumped from my body for a moment when the insanely handsome gumiho was suddenly in front of me, his face held a playful smile. I should've expected this! Urgh!

He made his way beside me and held my hand with an adorable innocent smile in his moist lips. "Rukiaaaaa, let's eat cow!"

I yanked my hand away from his grip and took a step back and said, "No! Not now!" with that sentence, his smile fell into a cute pout though his eyes held a mischievous glint.

Uh, oh.

He closed the distance between us. So close that I can smell his earthy yet fresh smell and he bent to my ear and whispered, "But I'm really hungry right now. Should I eat you instead?" my eyes went as wide as a plate, "Should I eat you alive or dead?" he softly bit on my earlobe and blew on it, causing me to shiver before tilting his head to look at me again.

I glared at him and sighed, "Fine, let's eat." I took a step away from him before walking to a restaurant nearby and I swear I saw him grin in victory like a little kid before catching up with me and holding my hand, swaying it as we walk.

I can tell that he's happy and I can't resist to smile, either. Somehow, his smiles had been contaminating lately and its not a bad thing! He's really innocent and naive. Simple things make him happy, like a little child and I kinda understand. I mean, he was locked up for 500 years! I won't be surprised if he witnessed the opium war! I kinda like how his eyes shine every time he's happy. Its heartwarming. Though it was hard to keep him with me, I can clearly see that he's not a burden. Although, his appetite had been milking my wallet shitless.

I glanced at him and saw that he's still grinning idiotically as he sway our connected hands while walking and he looked back at me and gave me toothy grin, completely oblivious to the hungry stares of the female and some male population.

And that instant, I decided that I don't care. I'll make him smile.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Please tell me your opinions! It will make me happy. :)


End file.
